Una vida complicada
by PanchitaxHaruno
Summary: La vida de una chica con problemas habituales siendo la más popular junto con sus amigas pero todo se complica aún más al llegar chicos nuevos al instituto asiendo que el mundo de estas chicas se ponga de cabeza... Sasusaku-NaruHina-SaIno...Y muchas otras parejas más...
1. Los chicos nuevos

_Narrado por Sakura Haruno: Mi día comenzó normal o eso creí llegue me vestí y salí rápido de mi casa y me subí a mi auto para ir a buscar a mis mejores amigas Hinata y a Ino las cuales me esperaban a la entrada de sus casas pero bueno solo las iba a buscar para conversar unos minutos afuera de sus casas más bien mansiones porque todos nos conocen por ser populares y salir en revistas y bueno..._

Sakura: Hola chicas que tal?

Hinata: Hola Sakura bien y ustedes?

Ino: Mas que bien llena de felicidad

Sakura: bien igual y porque tan alegre Ino?

Hinata: Sakura que no estas enterada?

Sakura: No de que hablan?

Hinata e Ino: Que llegaran chicos nuevos al instituto

Sakura: Ahí no me sorprende

Hinata: Porque?

Ino: Si porque frentona?

Sakura: Porque la mayoría de veces llegan chicos nuevos y además no me interesan

Hinata y Ino: Pero Sakura...

Sakura: Chicas mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Ino: Si mejor vamos

_Narrando: Cada una se subió a su auto y nos fuimos al llegar como siempre las chicas envidiosas mirando y los chicos lindos y populares también bueno todos mirándonos, Cada una bajo de su auto y en eso..._

Sasori: Hola mi hermoso cerezo

Sakura: Hola Sasori que tal?

Sasori: Bien y tú?

Sakura: Bien

Hinata: Sakura yo e Ino nos iremos al salón después nos alcanzas ok?

Sakura: ok adiós chicas

_(Se van) _

Sasori: Que tal si vamos al salón?

Sakura: Claro

_(En el camino)_

Sasori: Oye Sakura iras a la fiesta de Temari?

Sakura: No lo sé aun

Sasori: Vamos deberías ir será genial

Sakura: Lo pensare pero no es seguro

Sasori: Por favor Sakura aselo por tu mejor amigo

Sakura: mmm... Está bien

Sasori: Cerezo después tengo que decirte algo

Sakura: Ok

_Narrando: Bueno iría solo por mi mejor amigo Sasori no porque quiera bueno después de sentarme en mi asiento y Sasori en el suyo con sus amigos yo y las chicas nos pusimos a conversar..._

Hinata: Sakura iremos a la fiesta de Temari?

_Ino: Deberíamos ir será interesante como siempre rodeada de chicos lindos (diciendo picaronamente)_

Sakura: Claro que iremos pero no tengo muchas ganas iré mas por ustedes y por Sasori que me pidió que fuera

Ino: Oye Sakura que paso con Sasori quedaron como amigos después de todo lo que paso?

Hinata: Oye cierto que paso?

Sakura: Lo que paso es que éramos mejores amigos de antes y un solo beso no iba a arruinar una amistad de años

Hinata: Y dinos te gusta Sasori o no?

Sakura: No Hinata como crees _(Sonrojándose)_

Ino: Hinata la respuesta es obvia es cosa de ver su cara

Hinata: Tienes razón

Sakura: Chicas no digan tonteras a mí no me gusta nadie

_(De repente aparece Sasori)_

Sasori: No te gusta nadie?

Sakura: Eso es lo que dije

Sasori: Que pasaría si en este instante te beso?

Sakura: Claramente que nada _(sonrojada) _

Sasori: Enserio?

Sakura: Si

Ino: Que tal si haces la prueba? _(Picaronamente)_

Hinata: Ino calla..

Sasori: No es mala idea

Sakura: A lo siento justo llego kakashi sensei Sasori mejor anda a sentarte

Sasori: Bueno

Kakashi: Perdón por el retraso es que me vine por el sendero de la vida

Todos los del salón: Si como diga _(sarcasmo)_

Kakashi: Bueno espesemos chicos pasen y preséntense

_(Tres chicos y una chica entran al salón y todos los del salón quedan mirándolos excepto Sakura que observaba por la ventana)_

Naruto: Yo empiezo Hola a todos soy Naruto Usumaki tengo 17 años

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 17

Sai: Hola soy Sai y tengo 16 Años

Karin: Hola me llamo karin y tengo 16 años

Kakashi: Ok cientense aver... mmm... Sasuke al lado de Sakura la de pelo rosa de por allá, Naruto con Hinata detrás de Sakura, Sai con Ino detrás de Hinata y Karin con Suigetsu el de pelo celeste de allá

_(Todos se sientan en los lugares que kakashi dijo y empieza la clase)_ _(Después de dos largas horas se termina la primera clase de tres solo faltan dos mas)_

_Narrando: Yo con las chicas salimos rápido del salón a la cafetería porque después de comer teníamos entrenamiento de porristas_

Sakura: Chicas apúrense mas tenemos que comer luego para el entrenamiento

Hinata: Pero no te apures tanto si dentro de 10 minutos

Ino: Hinata tiene razón

(Desde lejos)

Naruto y Sai: Chicas esperen!

Con las chicas (Sakura-Ino-Hinata)

Sakura: Chicas las llaman parece

(Se detienen las 3)

Sai y Naruto: Menos mal que las alcanzamos queríamos preguntarles si nos pueden ayudar con la tarea es que no entendimos

Hinata: Pues claro después de clase

Ino: Con gusto

Los dos a la vez: Gracias

Hinata y Ino: Sakura ayudaras a los chicos también?

Sakura: Lo siento saldré con Sasori al centro comercial además yo creo que con solo dos personas está bien

Hinata: Bueno y quieren sentarse con nosotras en la cafetería?

Naruto: Por supuesto pero nos falta Sasuke es medio arrogante pero igual cae bien para que sepan

Ino: OK pero vamos?

Todos: Vamos

_(En la cafetería)_

_Narrando: Nos sentamos tranquilamente hasta que..._

Naruto: Oigan chicas porque todos nos miran?

Sai: Naruto tiene razón

Ino: Es que bueno después sabrán

Naruto: Ok miren ahí viene Sasuke

_(Sasuke se sienta al lado de Sakura)_

Sasuke: Hola a todos _(Tono frio)_

Todos: Hola Sasuke

(Llega Sasori)

Sasori: Hola mi dulce cerezo puedo hablar contigo es importante

Sakura: Pues claro, lo siento chicos me voy, y chicas dentro de 5 minutos al gimnasio para entrenar

Ino y Hinata: Ok adiós Sakura

_(Se van) _

Sasuke: Qué onda con ese?

Ino: Es el mejor amigo de Sakura y muy popular

Sasuke: Pero no son más que eso?


	2. Salidas

Sasuke: Pero no son más que eso?

Hinata: No se sabe Sakura digamos que después de un mal de amores por decirlo así no le gusta ni se quiere enamorar es muy fría algunas veces y rechaza a cualquier chico que se le acerque excepto a Sasori que es al único que deja que la invite a salir y eso, nos preocupa mucho cierto Ino?

Ino: Si... _(Con cara triste)_ oye Sasuke y porque preguntas?

Sasuke: Por nada...

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya dije por nada

Sai: A ti te gusta Sakura?

Sasuke: Pues claro que no porque yo estoy con...karin

Naruto:_ (serio)_ de nuevo con ella?

Sasuke: Si algún problema?

Naruto: No solo que es… no ya no importa

Ino: Yo creo que es una zorra porque se mete con todos los del instituto

Hinata: Y mas encima desde pequeña es asi

Sasuke: Pero yo la quiero _(serio y triste)_

Sai: Sasuke deja de engañarte a ti mismo ella te hace mal amigo…

_Con Sakura y Sasori:_

Sakura: Bueno de que querias hablar?

Sasori: Que tengo los papeles que me pediste en mi casa te los entrego cuando te vaya a buscar a tu casa

Sakura: Ok ningún problema y a que horas iras a buscarme a mi casa?

Sasori: A las 18:00

Sakura: Ok y gracias por acompañarme

Sasori: Aria cualquier cosa por ti mi cerezo

Sakura: Hay que tierno oye ya me debo ir al gimnasio tengo entrenamiento

Sasori: Cierto yo igual tengo entrenamiento vamos a buscar la ropa al salón

Sakura: Claro

_(Llegan al salón cada uno saca su ropa y…)_

Sakura: Ya Adios Sasori nos vemos a la salida _(le da un beso en la mejilla)_

Sasori: Adios mi cerezo _(sonrojado)_

_(Sakura se va corriendo al gimnasio en eso llega Itachi)_

Itachi: Esa chica te tiene embobado Sasori no te culpo es hermosa

Sasori: Muy cierto _(sonriendo)_ oye ya vamos al entrenamiento de futbol

Itachi: Ok

_(Se van mientras en otro lugar)_

Ino: Se nos hace tarde Hinata

Hinata: Cierto, Sakura nos matara

Ino y Hinata: Chicos lo siento nos tenemos que ir

Naruto: Las acompañamos?

Sasuke: Chicos yo me largo tengo cosas mejores que hacer

Sai: Vamos Sasuke no seas así _(serio)_

Sasuke: Bueno vamos

Hinata e Ino: Genial pero mejor corramos

_(Se van corriendo, Ino y Hinata llegan justo a tiempo a la entrada del gimnasio)_

Hinata: Oye n-Naruto porque no te quedas a vernos?

Ino: Chicos deberían quedarse

Sai: Con gusto

_(Entran al gimnasio y en eso ven a Sakura en su traje de porristas)_

Sakura: _(Gritando)_ HINATA Y INO MUEVANSE RAPIDO A CAMBIARSE ROPA!

Hinata y Ino: Ok ya vamos_ Saku(se van corriendo y los chicos se sientan en las bancas)_

Sakura: _(Explicándole a las chicas que deben hacer)_

_(En las bancas)_

Sasuke: Sakura se ve hermosa en su traje de porrista

Sai y Naruto: Te creo

_(Despues de eso llegan Hinata y Ino)_

Hinata: Sakura estamos listas

Sakura: Ok bueno les tocara ser voladoras así que chicas listas?

Ino y Hinata: Si

_Narrando: (En eso empieza el entrenamiento vamos a las bancas)_

Naruto: Guau Hinata se ve genial me encanta

Sai: Ino se ve tan sexy en su traje

Sasuke: Oigan Sakura es capitana de las porristas?

Naruto: Si de hecho todos los chicos andan detrás de Sakura

Sasuke: _(celoso)_ No me importa y que si total no solo andan detrás de Sakura sino también de Hinata y Ino

Naruto: No es cierto

Sai: Sasuke tiene razón pero yo si tengo oportunidad con Ino

Naruto: Y yo con Hinata no como tu Sasuke _(riendo)_ que no puedes estar con Sakura porque eres arrogante con las chicas y un consejo si fueras más dulce ahí podrías y además por el hecho que estas con Karin _(tono burlón)_

Sasuke: Yo si podría estar con Sakura tal como soy

Sai: Pero tendrías que dejar a Karin

Sasuke: Dejar a Karin?

Naruto: _(serio)_ Si

Sasuke: No importa tengo un montón de chicas detrás mío ósea soy Sasuke Uchiha

Sai:_ (serio)_ Si sigues así Sasuke quedaras solo así que para

Sasuke: Sai de qué lado estas?

Sai: De ninguno

_Narrando: Termino el entrenamiento de las chicas y después de 5 minutos salen del vestidor_

Ino: Listo chicos vamos al salón debe estar por tocar para entrar

Sai-Naruto-Sasuke: Estuvieron maravillosas

Las 3: Gracias chicos

Sasuke: Oye Sakura tu eres la capitana?

Sakura: Si

Sasuke: Lo haces muy bien

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke _(sonrojada)_

Ino: Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: Si debo irme adiós _(se va) (gritando)_ OYE TEMARI ESPERA!

Hinata y Ino: Adiós Sakura

Hinata: Sakura se comportó rara o es mi idea?

Ino: Tienes razón_ (preocupada)_

Naruto: Oye no será que le gusta Sasuke?

Sasuke: Es obvio que le gusto a que chica no le gusto yo

Sai: Sasuke no seas arrogante

_(Con Sakura, Temari y Ten-Ten)_

Temari: Hola Sakura iras a mi fiesta

Ten-Ten: Sera genial

Sakura: Pues claro que iré a la fiesta de mis 2 amigas eso les venía a decir

Temari: Genial te esperamos es el viernes acuérdate

Sakura: Ok

Neji: Hola chicas y hola amor _(besa a Ten-Ten)_

Ten-Ten: Hola amor

Temari y Sakura: Hola Neji

Sakura: Ustedes 2 hacen buena pareja que bueno Neji que te decidieras a pedirle que sea tu novia

Temari: Toda la razón Sakura

Neji: Gracias chicas y Temari prepárate

Temari: Para qué?

Neji: Ahí veras adiós chicas

Las 3: Adiós Neji

Neji:_ (se va)_

Sakura: bueno chicas me debo ir tengo cosas que hacer

Temari y Ten-Ten: Adiós Sakura

Sakura:_ (se va)_

_Narrando: (después cuando ya pasaron todas las clases empezó a llover de un de repente cuando todos se iban)_

Hinata: Sakura e Ino yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana

Ino: Ok Adiós Hinata

Hinata: _(se va)_

Ino: Bueno Sakura yo me voy con Sai

Sakura: Y tu auto?

Ino: Mi auto se lo empreste a un amigo que se lo llevo por hoy

Sakura: Ok buena suerte con lo de hoy

Ino: Gracias Sakura adiós _(se va con Sai)_

_Narrando por Sakura: Me iba a subir a mi auto cuando…_

Sasuke: Oye Sakura me puedes llevar a mi casa es que mi auto se lo llevo Naruto y si me voy caminando me mojare todo

Sakura: mmm… Vives cerca?

Sasuke: Si más o menos

Sakura: Bueno sube que tengo apuro

_Narrando por Sakura: Sasuke se subió a mi auto y hubo un profundo silencio hasta la mitad del camino ósea hasta que…_

Sakura: Por dónde queda?

Sasuke: Dobla a la derecha

Sakura: Ok

Sasuke: Se nota que tienes apuro

Sakura: Si

Sasuke: Se puede saber porque?

Sakura: Saldré con mi mejor amigo

Sasuke: Y quién es?

Sakura: Sasori

Sasuke: Aaaa… bueno es aquí

_Narrando por Sakura: Pare mi auto Sasuke se bajó y se acercó a la ventana del conductor y..._

Sasuke: Gracias Sakura eres buena persona deberías dejar de ser un poco fría Adiós _(le besa la mejilla)_

Sakura: Adiós Sasuke _[creo que es muy buena persona]_

Sasuke: _(se va)_

_Narrando por Sakura: Partí en mi auto hasta llegar a mi casa, estacione mi auto que era un Ferrari mi auto favorito y entre a mi casa más bien mansión rápidamente, subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación me tire a mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Sasuke…_

Sakura: _(susurrando)_ El cree que debería dejar de ser fría pero si dejo de ser como soy ahora me pasaran a llevar todos… pero además no sabe mi pasado o lo complicado que ha sido… Sasuke me empiezas a confundir mucho…

_Narrando por Sakura: Mientras yo hablaba conmigo misma mi sirvienta entro…_

Takechima: Permiso señorita Sakura

Sakura: Entra, que pasa?

Takechima: El Joven Sasori ya llego la espera en el Salón

Sakura: Gracias por avisarme dile que en un minuto bajo

Takechima: Como diga me retiro _(se va)_

_Narrando por Sakura: Me eche brillo labial y baje las escaleras con un vestido lila, mi cartera y unos tacones blancos y me dirigí al salón..._

Sakura: Hola Sasori

Sasori: Hola mi cerezo te ves preciosa y aqui tienes los papeles que me pediste _(Se los entrega)_

Sakura: Gracias Sasori _(los papeles los guarda en su cartera y de repenteSasori me toma las manos)_

Sasori: Vamos mi cerezo

Sakura: Claro

_Narrando por Sakura: me abrió la puerta de su auto y me subí en el camino nos fuimos conversando y riendo como nunca_

_(Mientras en otros lugar)_

Hinata: Pues bueno Naruto mira tienes que hacer esto y esto _(le explica paso por paso)_

Naruto: Claro Hinata ya entendí

Hinata: Enserio?_ (sorprendida)_

Naruto: Si

Sai: Hinata hiciste un milagro _(riendo)_

Ino:_ (riendo)_ Te creo

Naruto: No se burlen oigan que tal si vamos a mi restaurante favorito?

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Nuevos sucesos

Sai: Es una buena Idea chicas quieren ir al restaurante nosotros invitamos

Las 2: Pues claro (sonriendo)

_Narrando por Hinata: Bueno después de entrar al restaurante y comer un delicioso ramen paso que…_

Hinata: Oigan chicos ya es tarde me debo ir

Naruto: Pero si son las 18:00 recién solo hemos estado los 4 solo 3 horas

Hinata: Es que mi padre ira a mi casa hoy

Ino: Ese es un problema

Naruto: Porque?

Hinata: Larga historia

Naruto: Bueno te iré a dejar y ustedes se irán?

Sai: no es que yo con Ino dijimos que iríamos a ver una película

Ino: Es cierto

Hinata: Ok Naruto vamos (sonriendo) Adiós chicos

Ino y Sai: Adiós chicos que les vaya bien

_Narrando Hinata: Naruto me llevo hasta mi casa y.._

Hinata: Adiós Naruto gracias por traerme

Naruto: De nada aria cualquier cosa por alguien como tu

Hinata: n-n-Naruto-kun( tartamudeando)

Naruto: Es cierto, mira alguien va entrando a tu casa

Hinata: _(mirando) _Oh es mi padre ya adiós Naruto _(le besa la mejilla)_

Naruto: Adiós Hinata _(sonrojado)_

_Narrando yo: Después de 2 horas salieron de la película y Sai fue a dejar a Ino la cual la paso maravilloso_

_(Ya en el centro comercial)_

Sakura: Ven Sasori _(lo jala)_

_(Entran a una tienda de vestidos)_

Sakura: Espera aquí Sasori

Sasori: Ok _(se sienta en una silla cercana)_

_Narrando yo: Elige 2 vestidos y se va al probador luego de 2 minutos sale con el vestido de color celeste_

Sakura: Que tal me veo?

Sasori: Esplendida Cerezo

Sakura: Gracias _ (sonrojada)_

_Narrando yo: Entra al probador se prueba el otro vestido que era de color rosado claro ajustado al cuerpo y sale…_

Sakura:Em?

Sasori: Ese te queda perfecto al igual que el anterior

Sakura: Me llevare los 2

Sasori: Oye Sakura después vemos una película

Sakura: No se ahí veo

Sasori: Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sakura: Cual?

Sasori: De que tratan los papeles?

Sakura: De cosas importantes y gracias por pedírselos a Hidan y traérmelos

Sasori: Aria cualquier cosa por ti cerezo como ir donde un pervertido a pedirle unos papeles y traértelos

Sakura: (riendo) Si es un poco pervertido pero no es para tanto bueno me cambiare _(entra al probador)_

_Narrando yo: Sakura después de 5 minutos sale y se va directo a la caja con Sasori_

Sakura: me llevare estos dos (le entrega la tarjeta de crédito)

Vendedora: Claro señorita _Sakura (Le entrega la bolsa con los vestidos) _**[En caso de que si se preguntan como la vendedora la conoce es porque Sakura es muy conocida por Ser modelo y salir en revistas con Ino y Hinata]**

Sakura: Gracias

Vendedora: Gracias por comprar aquí

_(Sakura y Sasori se va)_

Sasori: Y que dices vemos una película en 3D en el cine o no?

Sakura: mmm…

Sasori: Sakura dale di que si

Sakura: Bueno y que película?

Sasori: No lo sé una de terror

Sakura: Bueno me encantan las de terror

Sasori: Lose por eso _(sonríe)_

_Narrando yo: Se van al cine durante la película pasaron abrazados los 2 después de 1 hora y media salen_

Sasori: Estuvo buena la película

Sakura: Un poco espeluznante esta vez sí lograste asustarme

Sasori: Esa era la idea

Sakura: Eres un aprovechador (riendo)

Sasori: (riendo) no es para tanto y que tal si nos vamos es tarde ya

Sakura: (mirando la hora en su celular) Cierto ya es muy tarde son las 12 de la noche mejor vámonos

_Narrando yo: se van Sasori deja a Sakura…Sasori se baja y le abre una puerta del auto…._

_Sakura: Bueno adiós Sasori nos vemos mañana_

_Sasori: Adiós mi cerezo te amo (le da un beso y Sakura le corresponde) mi cerezo tus labios son tan dulces Adiós Sakura_

_Narrando yo: Sasori se va rápidamente al darse cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Deidara su mejor amigo que decía que necesitaba hablar con él y hablando de Sakura entro a su mansión impactada por el suceso…_

_(Sakura en su mansión)_

Sakura: _(Susurrando) _que día más maravilloso me encanto el beso y sus palabras aunque no logre sacarme a Sasuke de la cabeza con lo que me dijo_ (recordando)_

Sakura: Cierto los papeles mejor los leo _(abre su cartera y saca un sobre y lo abre)_ **_[Los papeles los cuales eran de un trabajador de una de las empresas Haruno la cual se organiza en investigar y matar etc._****]**

Sakura:_ (leyendo)_ Sasuke Uchiha sus padres son dueños de diferentes empresas importantes y la madre de Sasuke tiene una extraña enfermedad que puede que muera no se sabe muy bien y los padres de Naruto Uzumaki tienen empresas importantes los cuales sus empresas están relacionadas y unidas con la Familia Uchiha. Los padres de Sasuke y Naruto los mandaron al instituto Columbia el mejor de Nueva York que queda en Manhattan para que luego tomen los mandos de las empresas no se sabe muy bien de que tratan las empresas pero una de ellas está relacionada con una empresa de Deidara y eso significa que deben ser peligrosas mientras que Sai es un hico que va por la vida haciendo lo que quiere pero es serio y estricto así fue como ya está al mando de una de las empresas de su padre ya que su madre falleció en un accidente poco inusual ese asunto es un misterio pero dicen por ahí que está relacionada con Deidara lo siento Sakura fue la única información que conseguí espero que te sirva seguiré averiguando más cuando sepa algo más te llamo para que Sasori recoja los papeles Atte.: Hidan

Sakura:_ (Seria y pensando) _(así que empresas? me pregunto de que trataran mejor le enviare un mensaje Hidan)

_Sakura: (Mensajeando)_

_(En la mansion Akatsuki)_

Sasori: Amigo de que quieres hablar?

Deidara: De Sakura

Sasori: Que hay con ella?

Deidara: Resolveré mis asuntos y me inscribiré en un tiempo más al instituto para que me perdone

Sasori_: (Serio)_ Deidara ya sabes lo que pienso más daño le haces a ella por tu culpa ya no es la misma

Deidara: Pero…

Sasori: Le vuelves a hacer daño a ella y yo no respondo de lo que te haga aunque seas mi amigo, la protegeré a costa de todo _(se va)_

_( de repente aparece Hidan)_

Hidan: _(Serio)_ Escuche todo y Sasori tiene razón ya le has hecho mucho daño es hora de que acabes

Deidara: Yo no lo creo así

Hidan: Es así_ (Suena su celular)_

Deidara: Mensaje?

Hidan: Si y saldré un momento _(se va)_

_(Al medio del bosque empieza a leer el mensaje)_

Hidan: Es de Sakura _(leyendo)_ _Hidan necesito información del accidente de la madre de Sai y el caso de la enfermedad de la madre de Sasuke puede que yo pueda ayudarla pero necesito información urgente…_

_Hidan: (pensando) (Sakura, Deidara te ara más daño si solo supieras pero al menos tienes a Sasori y a la mayoría de akatsuki de tu lado) mejor le respondo_

_Sasori: Hablas con Sakura? (Sentado en un árbol)_

_Hidan: Solo le enviare un mensaje (mensajeando)_

_Sasori: Ya estas enterado ya que escuchaste todo cierto?_

_Hidan: Si lo siento por escuchar eso me apena mucho no quiero que le haga más daño además con ese cuerpo que tiene_

_Sasori: (riendo) Eres un pervertido definitivamente_

_Hidan: Solo digo la verdad_

_Sasori: Yo igual (riendo) bueno volviendo al tema (Serio) yo la protegeré a costa de todo no dejare que le haga daño_

_Hidan: Estas bien?_

_Sasori: Si porque?_

_Hidan: Porque nunca te he visto tan decidido_

_Sasori: Me debo ir Adiós (se va)_

_Hidan: Adiós raro_

_(Con Sakura)_

_Sakura: Mensaje de Hidan por fin (leyendo) Sakura averiguare todo lo que este a mi alcance y mucho más cualquier otra cosa que necesites preciosa solo dime_

_Sakura: (feliz y pensando) (Pervertido bueno al menos podre saber más mejor me duermo)_

_Narrando yo : Sakura después de cambiarse ropa y entre pensamientos se durmió_

_(Al día siguiente)_

_Narrando Sakura: Me levante me vestí y mire la hora era temprano así que baje y tome desayuno al terminar le envié un mensaje a las chicas_

_Sakura: (Mensajeando)_

_Narrando Sakura: Termine de escribir el mensaje, Salí de mi mansión y me subí a mi auto_

_(Con Ino y Hinata)_

_Ino: (Suena el celular) Me llego un mensaje de Sakura_

_Hinata: (Suena el celular) A mi igual_

_Las 2 a la vez: Lo siento no podré ir a hablar me iré directo al instituto_

_Ino: Algo le paso eso es seguro_

_Hinata: Si… mejor vámonos ahora al instituto y así hablamos con ella_

_Ino: Tienes razón_

_Narrando yo: Cada una se sube a su auto y se van al instituto mi entras Sakura estaciono su auto y como habían pocas personas ya que era muy temprano y se dirigió al árbol de cerezo el cual era no había ido en mucho tiempo y Sakura estaba así :_ photo/12/20/2/atashi_sasusaku/1290863906504_

Sakura: _(sentada y susurrando)_ Si solo pudiera regresar al pasado para no haberme equivocado y ahora… es tarde _( de su cara estar feliz paso así: photo/20/32/101/sakuriithaxchan/1295853124074_f_.jpg

Sasuke: Nunca es tarde Sakura eso es simple aunque duela

Sakura: Sasuke que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Es que como te vi sola aquí me preocupe

Sakura: Porque?

Sasuke: (Después de unos segundos) Ammm… Porque es bueno preocuparse por los demás?

Sakura: Bueno gracias por preocuparte oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Recordando un poco el pasado

Sakura: Bueno gracias por preocuparte oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sasuke: _(Se sienta al lado de Sakura y la mira) _¿Cual Sakura?

Sakura: _(Pensando) (Le pregunto o no) (Después de segundos) _Que enfermedad tiene tu madre?

Sasuke: ¿Cómo sabes que mi mamá tiene una enfermedad? Nadie más lo sabe aparte de los Uchiha

Sakura: Te equivocas Sasuke yo te conozco más que cualquier otra persona

Sasuke: ¿Pero cómo?

Sakura: Olvídalo perdón por preguntarte _(se va corriendo a su auto)_

Sasuke: Sakura…_ (Pensando) (Como es posible)_

_Narrando Yo: Sasuke se quedó sentado mucho tiempo pensando mientras con Sakura…_

_Sakura: (Susurrando) Fui una tonta al preguntarle eso no me incumbe…ahí... qué problema mejor iré donde Sasori_

_ (En el instituto)_

_Ino: Hola Sasuke ¿has visto a Sakura?_

_Sasuke: (Con la vista agachada) Si_

_Hinata: (preocupada) ¿Y en donde esta?_

_Sasuke: Se fue_

_Ino: ¿Cómo?_

_Sasuke: (Pensando) (Nadie más se puede enterar de lo de mi madre mejor modificare lo que paso un poco) Hablaba conmigo y se empezó a comportar raro y después dijo que se tenía que ir, se fue corriendo se subió a su auto y se fue_

_Hinata: ¿Y no sabes a dónde?_

_Sasuke: No me dijo_

_(Se miran entre las dos)_

_Ino: (preocupada) Tenemos que encontrarla puede que se enteró?_

_Hinata: (Preocupada) No lo sé mejor busquémosla_

_Las 2: Gracias Sasuke_

_Sasuke: No fue nada_

_Las 2: Nos tenemos que ir adiós_

_Sasuke: Adiós chicas suerte en encontrarla_

_Las 2: (Se van)_

_Narrando por Sakura: Iba doblando para llegar a la casa de Sasori cuando de repente veo a Tayuya una chica de piel media, cabello rojo y ojos plomos, buen físico y una chica de mi instituto ella iba saliendo de la casa de Sasori y Sasori al lado se despidió Sasori con un beso en los labios de Tayuya haciendo que se me acumularan muchas dudas en mi cabeza y una mescla de sentimientos así que arranque el auto a toda velocidad y Sasori me vio que era yo después de 5 minutos llamo a mi celular y yo rechace la llamada así que…_

Sakura: _(susurrando) (sollozando) _cómo pudiste maldito idiota pensé que no eras asi y me equivoque

_(Con Hinata y Ino hablando por celular entre ellas)_

Ino_: (Preocupada) _Hinata aún no encuentro a Saku busque en la plaza en el instituto completo pregunte a algunas personas que habían en las calles…

Hinata: _(Preocupada)_ Yo estoy igual aun no la encuentro y he buscado en diferentes lugares

Ino: Hinata necesito que vayas a la mitad del bosque

Hinata: Porque?

Ino: Solo anda

Hinata: Ok adiós _(Corta)_

En el medio del bosque con Hinata y Ino:

Ino: _(gritando)_ Amigo de Sakura! Dónde estás?

Hinata: a quien buscamos?

_(Aparece de un de repente)_

Hidan: Hermosura me buscabas?

Ino: Si que pasa con Sakura anda rara

Hidan:_ (pensando) (no puede ser los de los papeles porque no eran importantes dijo ella)_

Hinata:_ (Desesperada)_ Deja de pensar y responde!

Hidan: Tranquilízate! Puede que se allá enterado de Deidara?

Ino: De Deidara? Pero si terminaron y él se fue

Hidan: Deidara volvió hace un tiempo y dijo que arreglaba unos asuntos y entrara al instituto

Hinata: y para que entrara?

Hidan: Para recuperar a Sakura después de que Sakura pillo a Deidara con una chica besándose se devasto y lo termino el no quiso admitir lo que hiso y más se enfadó y dejo de ser la chica dulce con todos de antes ahora es muy diferente

Ino: Es cierto

Hinata: Sakura está muy cambiada desde que la vi cuando éramos niñas y oye tenemos que ir al instituto después regresaremos Hidan

Ino: Gracias por la información adiós _(Se van)_

Hidan: _(Gritando)_ Adiós preciosas!

Narrando: Después de 5 minutos llegamos al instituto y tocaron para entrar

Ino: Justo llegamos

Hinata: Si

Ino: Oye y que paso con tu padre?

Hinata: No pasó nada no hubo problema entre detrás de él y le dije que estaba en el patio sentada observando la luna

Ino: Y te creyó?

Hinata: Me dijo que bueno que estuviera en casa en vez de clubes nocturnos o en cosas así y que su hija es decir yo era muy responsable al no salir

Ino: _(Riendo) S_i supiera lo de las noches

Hinata: (_Riendo)_ Si

De repente aparecen:

Naruto hola chicas por que tantas risas?

Ino: Por nada

Sai Puedo hablar contigo Ino

Ino Claro

_(Con Sakura y Sasuke mensajeando)_

Sakura: Sasuke olvida lo que paso no quiero que se compliquen las cosas

Sasuke: Pero Sakura primero dime como sabes y en qué sentido se compliquen las cosas?

Sakura: Lo siento no puedo decirte ninguna de las 2 cosas

Sasuke: Pero Sakura por favor oye y en dónde estás?

Sakura: En un lugar porque pasa algo?

Sasuke: Ino y Hinata te andaban buscando las chicas

Sakura: Lo sé si las ves diles que estoy bien y que no se preocupen no pasa nada

Sasuke: Pero se veían muy preocupadas

Sakura: Bueno para calmarlas haceme el favor de invéntales que estoy en el centro comercial que tenía que ir de compras

Sasuke: Pero está mal mentirles a tus amigas

Sakura: Lose pero es por su bien ya lo siento no puedo mandar más mensajes por que estaré ocupada adiós

Sasuke: Bueno te are ese favor adiós

(Con Ino y Sai)

Sai: Bueno ya que estamos alejados te quería preguntar si me das una oportunidad de ser tu novio?

Ino: No lose Sai es que bueno la verdad yo hace un tiempo estuve con Shikamaru y el me engaño con Temari yo no le tengo rencor o algo así a Temari pero lo que hiso Shikamaru me daño mucho y aun no me repongo por completo

Sai: Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperarte y no te dañare, te cuidare al 100% dame la oportunidad por favor

Ino: Lo siento lo pensare será mejor

Sai: Bueno al menos me conformo con que lo pensaras y mañana me dirás cierto?

Ino: Si mañana te diré bueno mejor vamos con los chicos _(le agarra la mano)_

Sai: Vamos

_(Los 2 se van con los demás)_

Hinata: Ya hablaron?

Sai: Si_ (sonriendo)_

Ino: Hinata aún no parece Sakura

Hinata: Si yo creo que ya se entero

Naruto: Enterarse de qué?

_(Aparece Sasuke)_

Sasuke: Chicas Sakura está bien dijo que fue al centro comercial que no pasaba nada y que no se alteraran tanto

Ino: Como te dijo?

Sasuke: Me envió un mensaje y que les dijera eso

Hinata: Y por qué no nos contestó?

Sasuke: _(pensando) (Sakurita en las mentiras que me metes) _A y sobre eso me dijo que tenía su celular en vibrador y no se dio cuenta

Las 2: Menos mal que está bien

Ino: Y vendrá a clase o no?

Sasuke: Dijo que no porque se iba a demorar mucho bueno me tengo que ir adiós (se va)

Naruto: Oye Hinata puedo decirte algo?

Hinata: Bueno pero es importante?

Naruto: Claro que si

_(Se van al otro patio)_

**_Continuara…_**


	5. Invitacion y trsiteza

Ultimo del capitulo anterior:

Naruto: Oye Hinata puedo decirte algo?

Hinata: Bueno pero es importante?

Naruto: Claro que si

Ahora:

(En el otro patio con Naruto y Hinata):

Naruto: _(Nervioso) _Bueno…ettoo…. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo?

Hinata: _(Sonrojada)_ Yooo… Ammm… bueno me gustaría salir contigo

Naruto: Qué bueno! Te paso a buscar hoy a las 7 de la tarde

Hinata: _(Nerviosa)_ Bu…Bueno ahora vallamos con los demás

_(Se van)_

_(Con Sakura):_

_Narrando: Me baje de mi auto y corrí a entrar a mi mansión estaba muy mal así que entre rápido y subí a mi habitación_

Sakura: _(Llorando) (Susurrando)_ Porque… Porque me pasa esto a mí….Además me beso y ahora lo pillo besando a Tayuya… Y además Sasori me gusta

_(Tocan la puerta ya que esta con seguro la puerta)_

Sakura: ¿Quién?

Takechima: Señorita Sakura la busca el joven Sasori

Sakura: Dígale que no puedo atenderlo ahora por favor y que no se me acerqué

Takechima: Como usted diga _(Se va con Sasori)_

_(Con Sasori)_

Takechima: La señorita Sakura dijo que ahora no lo puede atender y que no se le acerqué

Sasori: ¿Enserio?

Takechima: Si y ¿usted es la razón?

Sasori: ¿De qué?

Takechima: ¿Que la señorita Sakura estuviera llorando?

Sasori: ¿Estaba mal?

Takechima: Si y mucho

Sasori: Todo esto es mi culpa… dígale que quiero hablar con ella y que ya me voy gracias y me retiro _(Se va)_

Takechima: _(Pensando: Pobre señorita Sakura)_

_Narrando Sakura: Paso el día hasta llegar la noche me cambie de vestuario y me acosté y de nuevo llore al acordarme_

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

_(Suena el celular de Sakura y contesta)_

Sakura: _(media dormida)_ ¿Hola?

Ino: Sakura en donde estas? Ya tocaron la campana

Sakura: Lo siento chicas mi despertador no sonó y me quede dormida

Hinata: ¿Y qué aras?

Sakura: Me daré una ducha, me cambiare de ropa y iré ya me debo ir adiós _(corta)_

_(Después de 2 horas en receso) (En el instituto)_

Sai: Y bueno Ino algo que decir sobre lo de ayer?

Ino: Bueno digo que sí (Se tira sobre él y lo besa y el corresponde)

Naruto: _(Confundido)_ ¿Que paso?

Ino: Yo y Sai somos novios

Hinata: _(Sonriendo)_ Que bueno me alegro por ustedes

_(Aparece Sasori)_

Sasori: _(Preocupado) _Han visto a Sakura no llego la primera clase

Ino: Viene en camino

Sasori: Avísenme cuando llegue por favor

Hinata: ¿Paso algo?

Sasori: Sakura está enojada conmigo

Naruto: ¿Y porque?

Sasori: Porque le hice lo peor que pude haber hecho

Hinata: _(Enojada) _¿Qué?

Sasori: Una locura

Ino: Eso explica mucho y eres un idiota ya me imagino lo que le hiciste

Sasori: Lo sé ya me voy adiós (Se va)

Ino: ¿Porque Sakura no nos abra dicho?

Hinata: No lo se

Sai: Y pienso que debe tener alguna razón

Ino: Eso espero

_Con Sakura:_

_Narrando Sakura: Salí de mi casa con un vestido morado y como había viento me puse un abrigo que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla color rojo que parecía vestido muy lindo y uno de mis favoritos y bien arreglada y además porque iría al instituto a avisarle a mi tía Tsunade que no pude asistir hoy ni ayer por problemas así que me subí a mi auto y me fui al llegar a la entra todos me quedaron mirando entre al instituto y ahí lo vi… a Sasori hablando con sus amigos cuando me vio se me iba a acercar y le mande una mirada de ira , Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto lo notaron trate de ver si estaba Sasuke cerca pero no lo encontré pase directo a la oficina ni siquiera mire a las chicas pase directo y entre a la oficina_

Tsunade: ¿Sakura?

Sakura: Hola tía (La abraza)

Tsunade: ¿Paso algo?

Sakura: Puros problemas (Cayeron unas lágrimas) y además me estoy estoy estresada mucho

Tsunade: Si es así Sakura llamare al psicólogo porque por la enfermedad que tienes ahora no puedes estresarte o entrar en depresión eso complicaría tu estado y yo hablare con tus profesores para que faltes los 2 últimos días de la semana que quedan

Sakura: (Secándose las lágrimas) No puedo seguir faltando tengo practica de porristas

Tsunade: Serán suspendidas esta semana

Sakura: Gracias tía

Tsunade: En este instante lo llamare

Sakura: Ok gracias tía

_(Tsunade hablando por celular)_

Tsunade: ¿Hola?

X: Si, ¿Que desea?

Tsunade: Habla Tsunade quiero una cita para el psicólogo

X: Claro y ¿Para cuándo? Y ¿Para quién?

Tsunade: Para mi sobrina Sakura y para mañana

X: Claro y ¿Dónde queda la casa de su sobrina?

Tsunade: En la mansión Haruno

X: Ok estaré mañana ahí

Tsunade: Ok gracias adiós _(corta)_

Tsunade: Bueno Sakura, el psicólogo estará en la mansión Haruno mañana

Sakura: (La abraza) Gracias tía

Tsunade: De nada pequeña pero yo mañana iré a verte cuando vaya el psicólogo y antes de que llegue tienes una sesión de fotos y no creo que puedas conducir puedes tener un accidente si estás muy estresada así que le diré a Sasori si te puede llevar

Sakura: No, a Sasori No

Tsunade: ¿Entonces?

Sakura: No quiero hablar con él, estoy enojada

Tsunade: ¿A quién le digo?

Sakura: Ammm…. No lo se

Tsunade: Bueno yo sé a quien

Sakura: ¿A quién?

Tsunade: _(Por alta voz)_ Sasuke Uchiha a la oficina de la directora repito Sasuke Uchiha a la oficina de la directora

_(Con los chic s)_

(Aparece Sasuke al lado de Naruto)

Naruto: ¿Dobe que hiciste?

Sasuke: No lo sé ya mejor voy (Se va)

Todos: _(Gritando) _Suerte!

Narrando yo: De repente entro a la oficina Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: ¿Me mando a llamar directora?

Tsunade: Si necesito que me hagas un favor

Sasuke: _(Mirando a Sakura) _Claro directora, ¿Qué favor?

Tsunade: Bueno necesito que alguien lleve a mi sobrina Sakura a su sesión de fotos ya que ella no puede manejar por problemas

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo, mirando a Sakura)_

Sakura: _(Sorprendida) ¿_Hablas enserio tía?

Sasuke: Con gusto le hago ese favor y ¿Cuándo?

Sakura: _(mirando hacia otro lado) _Mañana

Tsunade: Gracias Sasuke ahora puedes retirarte

Sasuke: _(Se va)_

Sakura: Bueno tía ya me debo ir

Tsunade: Prométeme que te quedaras solo en casa por hoy

Sakura: Pero…

Tsunade: Sin peros Sakura puedes ponerte peor así que no saldrás promételo

Sakura: Bueno tía lo prometo y muchas gracias

_(Con los chicos y chicas)_

Sai: ¿Y para que te llamo?

Sasuke: (Tendré que mentir de nuevo) Que mi padre hablo con ella para pedirle si podía faltar no se la razón y bueno me llamo para avisarle que accedió a que podía faltar

Naruto: Menos mal

Ino: ¿Porque?

Naruto: Por nada

Hinata: Ino tengo un mal presentimiento

Ino: Ese es un problema espera _(Revisando su celular)_ Oye Hinata…

Hinata: _(Preocupada y asustada) ¿_Qué pasa?

Ino: (Preocupada) Problemas, Kiba llega el lunes a este instituto

Hinata: (Se puso pálida) ¿Qué?

Naruto: _(Celoso)_ ¿Quién es ese Kiba?

Hinata: _(Se desmaya)_

Ino: Hinata despierta!

Naruto: Ahí que llevarla a la enfermería rápido! Chicos ayúdenme

_Narrando yo: Los chicos llevaron a Hinata a la enfermería_

_(En la enfermería después de 1 hora)_

Hinata: ¿Que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? _(Tocándose la cabeza)_

Naruto: _(Serio) _te desmayaste

Ino: _(Preocupada)_ ¿Hinata estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Hinata: Si ya recuerdo que paso y solo me duele un poco la cabeza nada más por el golpe

Naruto: ¿Y quién es Kiba?

Sai: Naruto ¿Te pusiste celoso?

Naruto: No cállate

Ino: Naruto se puso celoso (Riendo)

Sai: Vamos a clase

Hinata: Yo me iré a mi casa no me siento bien

Naruto: Yo te llevo

Ino: Naruto anda a clase no te preocupes yo la llevo

Naruto: Bueno, Sai vamos (Se va con Sai)

_(En la mansión Haruno)_

_Narrando Sakura: Me estaba dando un baño en el baño de mi habitación cuando…_

Takechima: Señorita Haruno un joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha la buscando

Sakura: Hazlo pasar a mi habitación para hablar con el

Con Sasuke:

Takechima: Venga sígame

Sasuke: _(Se para y se va con la sirvienta)_

Takechima: La señorita Sakura dijo que la esperara aquí _(Se va)_

_Narrando Sakura: Termine mi baño rápido y me vestí y Salí…_

Sakura: _(Secándose el pelo con su toalla)_ ¿Hola que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Hola y nada solo pasaba por aquí

Sakura:_ (Con una ceja alzada) ¿_Enserio?

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo)_ No

Sakura: ¿Entonces?

Sasuke: Vine a verte

Sakura: ¿Porque?

Sasuke: Por lo que dijo tu tía por problemas

Sakura: ¿Y almorzaste?

Sasuke: No

Sakura: Bueno entonces vamos a almorzar

_(Bajan los 2)_

Takechima: Señorita, ¿Su amigo se quedara a almorzar?

Sakura: Si

Takechima: Ok siéntense de inmediato les sirvo

_(Se sientan)_

_Narrando yo: Bueno después de 2 minutos llego el almuerzo y empezaron a comer a mitad del plato Sakura deja el tenedor a un lado_

Sakura: Bueno dime, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?, no calles tanto

Sasuke: ¿Por qué eres fría? ¿Qué paso en tu pasado? Y Cual es el problema que tienes que dijo tu tía?

Sakura: No puedo responder

Sasuke: _(Con mirada de cachorro triste)_ Pero por favor Saku

Sakura: Bueno te diré… Con una condición…

**_Continuara…._**


	6. Recordando un poco el pasado 2

Anteriormente:

Sasuke: ¿Por qué eres fría? ¿Qué paso en tu pasado? Y Cual es el problema que tienes que dijo tu tía?

Sakura: No puedo responder

Sasuke: _(Con mirada de cachorro triste)_ Pero por favor Saku

Sakura: Bueno te diré… Con una condición…

Ahora:

Sakura: _(Seria) _Soy fría por mi pasado nunca antes le he dicho a nadie lo que paso excepto a las chicas y a Sasori así que promételo que no le dirás a nadie esa es mi condición

Sasuke: Lo prometo… bueno ahora me puedes decir

Sakura: _(Sakura le agarra la mano)_ Ven acompáñame

_Narrando Sakura: Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación cuando entramos corrí un cuadro de mi habitación y apreté un botón haciendo que el mueble con libros que tenía rotara y quedara de lado como una puerta la cual nadie sabía que había ahí_

Sasuke: _(Confundido) _¿Qué pasa con tu habitación?

Sakura: Solo entra

_Narrando: Entran los dos y se cierran la puerta_

Sakura: Nadie nos escuchara aquí así que bueno yo estaba con un chico llamado Deidara para mí él era mi todo hasta que un día cuando íbamos al instituto con él y las chicas, ese día después de clase fui al salón de baile para practicar hasta que… ahí lo vi con una chica besándose…acariciándose… y mientras hacían eso quitándose la ropa entre ellos fue tan doloroso _(Cayéndole lágrimas de su cara)_Después de eso…de verlos… Salí corriendo de ahí entre a mi habitación y no Salí de ahí por 1 mes …entre en depresión, como mi tía era la más preocupada por mi contrato a varios psicólogos y nada funciono hasta que las chicas me dijeron que algo grave había pasado y yo Salí de mi habitación y fui donde las chicas y estaban conversando y jugando y me obligaron a estar ahí y hasta que me empecé a divertir después de eso me entere de que Sasori regresaba yo y él nos conocemos desde pequeños y ese día después de enterarme fui al aeropuerto y me abrazo y como me noto extraña me pregunto qué sucedió le dije que nada así que le pregunto a las chicas cuando se las encontró yo desde ese tiempo fui unida con las chicas y Sasori y jamás me he querido enamorar para que no me lastimen de nuevo y el problema que se refiere mi tía es que yo no puedo entrar en depresión o estresarme mucho eso provocaría un problema serio con mi salud y cada día que pasa me estreso más por eso

Sasuke: Eso explica mucho y lo siento por lo que paso _(La abraza)_

Sakura: _(Secándose las lágrimas)_ Pero bueno no hay que sufrir por cosas del pasado al menos que regrese _(Sonrió)_

Sasuke: _(Dejándola de abrazar) _Bien dicho oye… ¿cómo tienes una bóveda?

Sakura: _(Sonriendo)_ Desde pequeña la tengo en esta mansión he vivido con mis padres los cuales ya no están aquí porque algunas de las empresas Haruno están en Francia así que desde hace años mis padres están allá en Francia y cuando era pequeña mis padres compraron esta mansión sin saber que había una bóveda aquí

Sasuke: ¿Y cómo supiste de que había una bóveda?

Sakura: Desde pequeña soy astuta y veo cosas que nadie más ve, puedo detectar y escuchar sonidos o ver si hay personas kilómetros a la redonda y otras cosas mas

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo) _Guau muy impresionante Sakura cada vez más me impresionas y guardare tus secretos como tu cofre de secretos no te preocupes

_Narrando yo: Así se pasaron horas conversando en la habitación hasta llegar la noche Sasuke se tuvo que ir porque tenía reunión familiar y Sakura después de que se fue se acostó a dormir_

_(Al día siguiente con Sakura)_

Sakura: _(Suena su celular)_

En teléfono:

Sasuke: Hola

Sakura: _(Con sueño)_ ¿Hola quién es?

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha y en 2 horas más te paso a recoger

Sakura: _(Molesta) _Ok como digas déjame dormir

Sasuke: Levántate o voy ahora mismo y te visto yo

Sakura: ¿Qué?!

Sasuke: Tal como escuchaste

Sakura: _(Levantándose de la cama) _No te preocupes ya me levante

Sasuke: Lastima yo quería ir bueno me debo ir adiós

_(Fin de la llamada)_

Sakura: _(Sonriendo y a la vez molesta) _Estúpido Sasuke _(Enviando mensaje a las chicas)_

_(En el instituto)_

Sai: _(Sonriendo) _Hola a todos

Todos: Hola

Hinata: ¿Y Saku?

Ino: _(Mirando el celular) (Preocupada) _ No vendrá tenía que quedarse en casa hoy dijo su tía

Hinata: _(Preocupada) _Que raro

Naruto: ¿Han visto al Teme?

Sai: No vendrá por lo de su padre

Naruto: Pero si yo hable ayer en la tarde por teléfono con su padre y él dijo que no había hablado con la directora

Sai: Algo raro está pasando aquí

Ino: Y no solo con Sasuke con Sakura igual y Hinata dejaremos el tema de Kiba para otro día y no te preocupes por lo que dicen lleva en un mes más creo

Hinata: Gracias Ino

_Con Sakura:_

Sakura: Ya estoy lista

Takechima: _(Abriendo la puerta)_ Señorita el joven Sasuke ya está aquí

Sakura: Ok gracias por avisarme

_Narrando: Sakura sale de su habitación muy arreglada su cabello rosa bien liso y con un broche y un vestido rojo, sus tacones y un bolso negro muy elegante_

Sakura: Hola Sasuke

Sasuke: Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sakura: Muy bien gracias y bueno mejor vamos o si no se nos ara tarde

Sasuke: Si tienes razón

_Narrando: Sasuke le agarra la mano a Sakura haciendo que se sonrojara, los dos se suben al auto y se van, después de 10 minutos llegan a una mansión con un letrero grande sesión de fotos hoy, al llegar los 2 se bajan del auto…_

Sakura: Bueno aquí es gracias por traerme

Sasuke: Tu tía dijo que me quedara contigo

Sakura: _(Disgustada)_ Hmp… Bueno

Fotógrafo: Bueno Sakura bienvenida nuevamente vete a cambiar vestuario para empezar

Sakura: Bueno

Fotógrafo: ¿Y tú eres?

Sasuke: Buenas tardes soy Sasuke Uchiha

Fotógrafo: A el gran Sasuke Uchiha futuro heredero he oído hablar de ti y podrías ser modelo por un tiempo en reemplazo de la pareja de Sakura además tienes bueno físico y cara ¿qué dices?

Sasuke: Saldré en fotos con Sakura?

Fotógrafo: Si eso es lo que quieres, si puedes pero si ella quiere igual

Sasuke: Bueno acepto

Fotógrafo: Bueno anda a cambiarte vestuario

Sasuke: Bueno

_(Con las chicas y chicos después de las clases, recesos, etc. Se terminaron las clases así que afuera del instituto)_

Naruto: Hinata te paso a recoger a las 7 en punto

Hinata: Claro te esperare

Ino: Hinata se nos olvido

Hinata: ¿Qué cosa?

Ino: La sesión de fotos de hoy

Hinata: Ups! Cierto ¿qué aremos?

Ino: Bueno ahí que ir si o si

Sai: Que tal si las llevamos

Naruto: Pues claro ¿quieren?

Ino: Bueno pero rápido

Sai: Naruto tu lleva a Hinata y yo a Ino

Naruto: Bueno

_Narrando: Hinata se fue con Naruto en el auto y los se fueron charlando y riendo mientras que Ino se fue con Sai puro riendo hasta llegar a la mansión…los 4…_

Las 2: Aquí es... gracias por traernos

Los 2: De nada

Ino: ¿Se quieren quedar?

Naruto: Ya que nos invitan claro que si

_(A dentro de la mansión)_

Sakura:_ (Saliendo del vestidor) _Hola a todos

Ino y Hinata: Hola Saku viniste!

Naruto y Sai: Hola Sakura

Ino: ¿Y mañana nos juntamos para ir de compras e ir a comer afuera las 3 qué opinas?

Sakura: Pues claro que si me encantaría

Sasuke: _(Saliendo del otro vestidor con unos jens y un terno ajustado a su cuerpo haciéndolo ver alguien serio) _Saku, ¿cómo me veo?

Sakura: Muy bien

Sasuke: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Naruto: Las chicas nos invitaron

Sai: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Ammm…

Sakura: El solo me acompaña yo se lo pedí

Ino: Sakura

Sakura: (Interrumpiendo a Ino) Bueno chicas se están atrasando vallan a cambiarse mejor

Fotógrafo: (Aparece) Bueno Sakura y Sasuke al escenario

Sakura: Bueno

_(En el escenario)_

Fotógrafo: Quiero ver amor y pasión en las fotos así que a trabajar

Sakura: Yo prefiero trabajar sola

Sasuke: Sakura por favor

Sakura: Ya…bueno…bueno a trabajar se ha dicho

Fotógrafo: Bueno además de eso hay algo más….

**_Continuara…_**


	7. Citas y fotografías

_Anteriormente:_

_(En el escenario)_

_Fotógrafo: Quiero ver amor y pasión en las fotos así que a trabajar_

_Sakura: Yo prefiero trabajar sola_

_Sasuke: Sakura por favor_

_Sakura: Ya…bueno…bueno a trabajar se ha dicho_

_Fotógrafo: Bueno además de eso hay algo más…._

Ahora:

Fotógrafo: Bueno además de eso hay algo más como es amor, pasión, y todo tiene que ver que hay amor así que se tendrán que dar besos en la sesiones

Sakura: Acepto todo lo demás menos eso nunca he hecho sesión con amor siempre con rudeza, odio, chica mala eso me viene no amor, ¿qué dirán el cerezo rebelde cambio a dulce? Mi público, mis fans me importan y no quiero que digan eso

Fotógrafo: Pero Sakura míralo del modo que sabrán el otro lado tuyo no solo el de solo chica mala

Sakura: A demás él tiene novia como se va a andar besando en fotos conmigo que dirá su novia

Sasuke: Por Karin da igual ella siempre se besa con otros a escondidas y cree que no me entero es un poco ingenua y además el fotógrafo tiene razón

Sakura: Pero…

Ino: _(Aparece Ino) _Yo apoyo al fotógrafo

Sakura: Ino

Ino: Sakura

Sasuke: 2 si contra un no mayoría gana lo siento Sakurita

Sakura: Bueno primera y última vez que hago esto que quede claro o si no renunciare

Fotógrafo: Ok bueno empecemos

_Narrando: Bueno durante la sesión de Sasuke Sakura estaba muy enojada por dentro pero no lo podía demostrar en la sesión de fotografías para las revistas así que bueno en las primeras fotos…._

Fotógrafo: Bueno es hora de un beso muestren pasión y mucho amor a la cámara ya que la cámara los ama

Sakura: Pero…

Sasuke: _(La besa por un buen tiempo)_

Fotógrafo: Bueno perfecto

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo arrogantemente)_ ¿Y que te pareció Sakura?

Sakura:_ (Enojada) _Hmp…

Fotógrafo: Bueno ahora los quiero ver como una feliz pareja

_Narrando: Fueron hartas fotografías donde hubo de todo especialmente besos lástima que se tuvo que acabar_

Sakura: Que bueno para mí que acabamos

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo) _Yo quería seguir me gusto venir

Sakura: _(Enojada) _Eres un tonto

Sasuke:_ (Sonríe)_

Tayuya: _[Secretaria de Sakura] (Aparece) _Señorita Sakura tenemos un problema

Sakura: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Tayuya: Es que faltan 2 modelos las parejas de las señorita Yamanaka y Hyuga, ¿qué hago?

Sakura: _(Sonrisa maliciosa)_ No te preocupes yo arreglare eso ahora ve a arreglar el vestuario que te pedir

Tayuya: _(Se va)_

Sasuke: ¿Que aras?

Sakura:_ (Le cuenta todo)_

Fotógrafo: ¿Paso algo?

Sakura: Si de hecho si Ino y Hinata no tienen pareja para las fotografías

Sasuke: Pero mi amigo Naruto y mi amigo Sai pueden trabajar con ellas en la sesión

Sakura: Ellos encantados harían eso

Fotógrafo: Que buena idea señor Uchiha y señorita Haruno _(Se va)_

_(Cerca de los camarines)_

Fotógrafo: Joven Naruto y Joven Sai necesito que me hagan un favor

Naruto: Si claro, ¿cuál?

Fotógrafo: Que sean la pareja de las señoritas Ino y Hinata

Las 2: ¿Qué?

Sai: Encantados aceptamos

Fotógrafo: Guau… tenía razón la señorita Sakura y el joven Sasuke

Naruto: _(Pensando: Esos 2 me las pagaran que vergüenza) (Sonrojado)_

Hinata: _(Pensando: Sakura ya verás y que vergüenza me da que nos pedirá el fotógrafo en las fotografías ya me imagino [Se imaginó muchas cosas]) (Sonrojada)_

Fotógrafo: Bueno empezamos en 5 minutos _(Se va)_

Sai: Naruto te cambio el color de tu cara _(riendo)_

Ino: A Hinata también _(riendo) _son tal para cual igual que Sasuke y Sakura

Sakura: _(Aparece detrás de Ino con Sasuke)_ Yo que Ino?

Ino: Nada frentona

Sakura: Dime puerca

Ino: No frentona porque te enojaras

Hinata: _(Saliendo de sus pensamientos) _Ya chicas no empiecen

Fotógrafo: Bueno es hora Naruto y Hinata al escenario ahora

_(En el escenario)_

Hinata: ¿Y de que tratan las fotos?

Fotógrafo: Amor y pasión y todo tu lado tierno se lo más tierna posible

Naruto: De eso no hay problema Hinata es una chica muy dulce

Fotógrafo: Bueno entonces empecemos

Narrando: Hinata fue muy tierna en la sesión de fotografía hasta que…

Naruto: _(La besa) (Se besaron asta estar quedando sin respiración se tuvieron que separar)_

Hinata: _(Sonrojada) _Naruto…

Naruto: _(Sonrojado) _Lo siento Hinata no me resistía más

Hinata: Naruto yo…

Fotógrafo: Bueno…bueno… estuvo muy bien diría que perfecto ahora Ino y Sai al escenario

_(Hinata y Naruto bajan del escenario)_

Hinata: Naruto yo…

Sasuke:_ (Interrumpiendo) _¿Les gustó la idea de Sakura y mía?

Sakura: _(Sonriendo)_ Somos unos genios, oye Sasuke acuérdate ya me tienes que ir a dejar a mi casa, ¿vamos?

Sasuke: _(Le toma la mano) _Vamos

_Narrando: (Se van a la mansión Haruno)_

Naruto: Bueno Hinata nosotros tenemos que irnos qué te parece primero ir a comer ramen?

Hinata: Claro vamos _(Se van al restaurante)_

Fotógrafo: Bueno chicos me entere que son novios así que será fácil para ustedes

Ino: Si empecemos

Narrando: Para ellos fue muy fácil hacer fotografías de amor, pasión y todo hubo de todo hasta que se tuvo que acabar

Ino: Vamos

Sai: _(Le da la mano) _Vamos amor te llevare a tu casa

_(En la mansión Haruno)_

Sasuke: Bueno ya me voy… adiós _(A mitad de camino hacia la puerta)_

Sakura:_ (Le agarra la mano) _Sasuke…

Sasuke: _(La queda mirando confundido)_

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke por todo _(Le da un beso en la mejilla) _

Sasuke: De nada _(Le devuelve el beso) _Adiós espero que te valla bien y te mejores _(Se va)_

Tsunade:_ (Aparece) _Hola Sakura te estaba esperando el psicólogo llega en 5 minutos más, ¿cómo la pasaste con Sasuke?

Sakura: Es muy dulce, un divino es maravillo me ha estado ayudando mucho

Tsunade: A él lo tienes en la palma de tu mano está enamorado de ti

Sakura: Él ya tiene novia solo lo hace por ayudarme nada más

Tsunade: Estas muy equivocada con el tiempo te darás cuenta Sakura

Psicólogo:_ (Aparece)_ Buenas tardes madam Tsunade y señorita Sakura

Las 2: Buenas tardes

Tsunade: Buena Sakura yo estaré preparando la cena ya que le di el día libre a todas las sirvientas y cuando terminen vas al comedor

Sakura: Ok

Tsunade: _(Se va)_

Psicólogo: Bueno empecemos cuéntame que es lo que más te estresa

Sakura:_ (Le cuenta todo)_

Psicólogo: Bueno mira lo que yo te recomiendo es arreglar las cosas con Sasori y tratar de llevarte bien con todos y sobre Karin solo ignorarla ok? A y tomar estas pastillas cada noche _(Le entrega un frasco con pastillas)_

Sakura: Muchas gracias por venir y ayudarme hare todo lo que usted me dijo

Psicólogo: Bueno espero que cumplas lo que digas y vendré en una semana más a ver cómo estas ya me retiro un placer ayudarte

Sakura: Adiós

Psicólogo: _(Se va de la mansión Haruno)_

_Narrando: Mientras tanto en un restaurante…_

Hinata: Esta muy rico el ramen me encanto venir de nuevo acá

Naruto: Si además es delicioso pero lastima nos tenemos que ir tengo una sorpresa

Hinata: Me gustan las sorpresas

Naruto: Bueno espérame aquí iré a pagar _(Se va a la caja)_

Hinata: _(Pensando: Este día me empezó a gustar demasiado)_

Naruto: _(Aparece) _Listo vámonos

Hinata: Bueno…

_Narrando: Mientras tanto en una mansión muy grande se encontraba una chica pensando_

Ino: _(Pensando: No sé qué hacer… a pesar de que acepte ser su novia siento un dolor al ver a Temari con Shikamaru a pesar de eso es mejor olvidarlo y estando con Sai eso me ayudara… acordándome no le dije la verdad a Hinata que are… él llega este lunes y eso le provocara mucho daño a Hinata es mejor que ella falte la próxima semana… ya sé que hacer)_

(En la mansión Haruno)

Sakura: Tía gracias por todo

Tsunade: Te cuido porque eres mi sobrina y te quiero mucho

Sakura: ¿Tía has sabido algo sobre mis padres?

Tsunade: _(Mirando su plato) _Si… ellos llamaron

Sakura: ¿Y qué dijeron?

Tsunade: Tendrás que viajar a Francia en un tiempo más por reunión familiar yo igual tendré que ir

Sakura: Yo no iré a ninguna parte

Tsunade: Pero Sakura…

Sakura: He aceptado la fama, manejar las empresas y todo pero ellos ya no tienen derecho sobre mí se fueron cuando era pequeña y solo sabía de ellos cuando se trataba de las empresas nada más ni siquiera me acuerdo como eran ellos

Tsunade: Sakura se cómo te sientes a la perfección yo solo iré por ti a esa reunión porque se cómo son tus padres y te obligaran a hacer cosas que no quieres y voy para ayudarte a que eso no pase y que no cambie más tu vida de lo normal, ¿así que dices vamos y ponemos a tus padres en su lugar?

Sakura: Si lo dices a si me gusta los pondremos en su lugar les diré todo porque me canse _(Suena su celular)_ Lo siento tía debo contestar

Tsunade: Adelante contesta

_(En el celular)_

Sakura: ¿Hola?

Ino: Sakura necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

Sakura: ¿Es importante?

Ino: Si demasiado Hinata está en peligro

Sakura: Bueno estaré allá en 10 minutos no te preocupes

Ino: Gracias, te veo acá adiós… _(Corta)_

Tsunade: ¿Que paso?

Sakura: Ino necesita mi ayuda y tengo que ir a su mansión

Tsunade: Claro ve, yo me iré a dormir llega antes de las 12:00 de la noche, ¿ya?

Sakura: Claro tía bueno ya me voy adiós _(La abraza y se va)_

_Narrando Sakura: Maneje a todo velocidad donde Ino antes de los 10 minutos llegue así que estacione mi auto en frente de la puerta de Ino y me baje, golpee la puerta y me abrió la puerta la sirvienta de Ino y me hiso pasar al salón_

Ino: Sakura menos mal que viniste

Sakura: Pues claro que vine como no iba a venir, ¿qué paso?

Ino: Kiba vuelve este lunes a la ciudad y entrara al instituto y yo le dije a Hinata que llegaba en un mes mas

Sakura: Es un gran problema, ¿que aremos?

**_Continuara…_**


	8. Sentimientos ocultos y un collar de

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Narrando Sakura: Maneje a todo velocidad donde Ino antes de los 10 minutos llegue así que estacione mi auto en frente de la puerta de Ino y me baje, golpee la puerta y me abrió la puerta la sirvienta de Ino y me hiso pasar al salón_

Ino: _(Preocupada y a la vez tranquila)_ Sakura menos mal que viniste

_(Ahora)_

Sakura: _(Relajada)_ Pues claro que vine como no iba a venir, _(Preocupada)_ ¿qué paso?

Ino: _(Preocupada)_ Kiba vuelve este lunes a la ciudad y entrara al instituto y yo le dije a Hinata que llegaba en un mes mas

Sakura: _(Preocupada) _Es un gran problema, ¿qué aremos?

Ino: Yo planee un viaje pero primero debemos ir a la fiesta de mañana y el sábado por la mañana nos iremos

Sakura: Bueno, ¿ira alguien más a este viaje?

_(Con Naruto y Hinata)_

Naruto: _(Mirando y sonriendo) _Linda vista no lo crees

Hinata: _(Sonriendo)_ Es hermosa la vista, grandiosa

Naruto: _(Mirando a Hinata) _En el edificio que estamos es el mas alto de todo manhattan y el mejor con una vista grandiosa pero sabes que me gusta más que esta vista

Hinata: _(Mirando a Naruto) _¿Qué?

Naruto: Tu, ¿Hinata Hyuga quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: _(Alegre)_ Claro que si encantada

Naruto: _(La besa) _Desde que te conocí quería decir estas palabras y por fin pude y también te amo

Hinata: _(Sonriendo y nerviosa) Yo _igual te amo y demasiado desde que te conocí me enamoraste Naruto Uzumaki

_Narrando: Naruto y Hinata se quedaron conversando hasta que Naruto tuvo que ir a dejar a Hinata a su mansión, ambos soñaron el uno con el otro…_

_(En la mansión Yamanaka)_

Ino: Solo nosotras nadie más, solo nosotras, chicos lindos y la isla

Sakura: Si es así yo te apoyo en tu idea pero no quiero que nadie se entere solo mi tía Tsunade puede ok?

Ino: Ok así será igual yo no le diré a mis padres andan de viaje así que da igual y ahora sábado en la noche mejor nos iremos para llegar el domingo en la mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sakura: _(Sonriendo)_ Claro que sí y que le diremos a Hinata?

Ino: Que sería bueno de irnos de viaje y además porque mis padres me pidieron que si podía quedarme 1 semana en la cabaña que tenemos en la isla de pascua

Sakura: Perfecto llegamos al instituto y le decimos y que no le diga a nadie, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ino: _(Sonriendo)_ A la perfección

Sakura: Bueno yo me debo ir adiós nos vemos mañana

Ino: ¿Vendrás en la mañana?

Sakura:_ (Seria) _No pasare al instituto directo y ustedes hagan lo mismo bueno adiós

Ino: Como digas ya adiós

Sakura: _(Se va)_

_Narrando Sakura: Después de unos minutos llegue a mi casa antes de las 12:00 de la noche como le dije a mi tía, entre a mi mansión y pase a ver si mi tía estaba durmiendo y tal como dije si lo estaba así que me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama…_

(Pensando: Bueno mañana tengo que arreglar las cosas con Sasori y me explique qué paso después a la noche ir a la fiesta a la mañana siguiente arreglar las maletas para irnos a la isla de pascua en la noche)

_Narrando: Después de un rato de pensar mucho Sakura se quedó dormida profundamente…_

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

_Narrando Sakura: Desperté cuando sonó el despertador seguía con sueño pero estaba lista para todo así que me maquille, me peine y me puso mi uniforme y desayune con mi tía después de eso sonó una bocina afuera de mi mansión así que abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, bajo de su auto y con el viento su cabello azabache se chasconeaba pero se veía sexy tanto que se me pasaron mil pensamiento hasta que…_

Sasuke: Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal?

Sakura: Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: Vine a buscarte

Sakura: Pero…

Sasuke:_ (Con cara de perrito triste)_ Por favor

Sasuke: Sakura por favor acepta que yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas asi por favor

Sakura: (Cansada) Bueno espera aquí

Sasuke: Bueno

(Adentro de la mansión de Sakura)

Sakura: _(Toma su bolso)_ Bueno tía ya me voy adiós

Tsunade: Bueno Sakura que te valla bien nos vemos allá adiós

Sakura: _(Se va)_

_(Afuera de la mansión)_

Sakura: Bueno vamos

Sasuke: Bueno

_Narrando: Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura para que subiera al auto y después se subió el después de eso al llegar al instituto todos observaban el auto de Sasuke, Sasuke se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Sakura todos al verla quedan en shock, se susurraban cosas como Sakura y Sasuke están juntos, que pasa aquí, hasta que…._

Karin: _(Con una revista abierta en la mano)_ Sasuke, ¿qué significa esto?

Sasuke: _(Serio y enojado)_ Significa un terminamos me canse de tus engaños

Karin: _(Haciéndose la tonta) _¿De qué hablas?

Sakura: (Tranquila) Bueno Sasuke yo me voy con las chicas después hablamos (Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Sasuke: Bueno ya que Sakura se fue ahora si (Enojado) me aburrí de tus engaños que te revuelques con todos los chicos del instituto pero especialmente de tus celos

Karin: Pero Sasukito yo te amo perdón

Sasuke: _(Se va ignorando a Karin)_

_(Con todos)_

Sakura: Hola a todos

Todos: Hola

Ino: ¿Es verdad que Sasuke término con Karin?

Sakura: Así es

Naruto: ¿Sasuke te trajo en su auto?

Sakura: Si

Sai: ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

Sakura: Dejen las preguntas, _(Mirando a Sasori)_ Después pregunten todo lo que quieran adiós tengo algo que hacer (Se va)

_(Con Sasori y los demás)_

Sasori: Y bueno Tobi como decía es por eso que…

Sakura:_ (Agarra a Sasori de un brazo y se lo lleva a la terraza donde no había nadie)_

_(En la terraza)_

Sakura: _(Enojada)_ Me debes una explicación

Sasori: _(Triste) _Lo se Sakura a la perfección

Sakura: (Enojada) Y bueno te espero

Sasori: _(Triste)_ Es que Tayuya me chantajeo por eso la tuve que besar

Sakura: _(Confundida) _¿Te chantajeo con qué?

Sasori: _(Tratando de hablar)_ Es que…

Sakura:_ (Enojada y confundida)_ Habla rápido

Sasori: Tayuya me chantajeo con que te iba a contar que bueno… Deidara vuelve

Sakura: _(Triste y enojada)_ Eso… es… imposible…

Sasori: _(Con la cabeza agachada) _Te quería proteger por eso no te dije y preferí hacer Sakura lo siento

Sakura: _(Con los ojos llorosos)_ Eres un tonto mejor me hubieras contado todo… _(Lo abraza)_

Sasori: _(Tomándole las manos a Sakura) _Sakura perdón sé que estuve mal pero no volverá a pasar y te protegeré de Deidara pase lo que pase

Sakura:_ (Sonriendo) _Gracias por todo Sasori bueno ya me debo ir tengo que hablar con las chicas

Sasori: Antes de que te vallas, toma_ (Le entrega un collar con el dije de un cerezo de color rojo y adentro del cerezo la letra S de Sakura)_

Sakura: Sasori…

Sasori: Ven te ayudare _(La ayuda a ponerse el collar)_

Sakura:_ (Emocionada) _Es hermoso el collar

Sasori: _(Sonriendo) _Perfecto para ti por eso además es un dije de perdón Sakura

Sakura: _(Sonriendo y un poco enojada) Estas_ perdonado pero si vuelves a hacer una cosa asi te ira muy mal

Sasori: Lo se

Sakura: Ya me debo ir adiós

Sasori: _(Le da un beso en la frente) _Cuídate bello cerezo

Sakura: _(Se va)_

_(Con Todos)_

Sasuke:_ (Terminando de contar todo) _Y bueno por eso termine con ella

Sakura: (Seria) Chicas quiero hablar con ustedes

Ino: _(Asintiendo)_ Cierto

Hinata: _(Sonriendo) _Que lindo collar

Sakura: (Sonriendo y estando feliz) Me lo dio Sasori por hacer lo que hizo, me explico todo y arreglamos las cosas después de terminar de hablar sobre eso me dio el collar

Ino: _(Sonriendo)_ Que tierno contigo

Sakura: Si…si… como digas vámonos

_(Se van las 3)_

Naruto: Guau que lindo collar le regalo

Sasuke: _(Enojado) _Cállate Naruto

Sai: (Sonriendo arrogantemente) Eso significa que Sasori vuelve al juego por el gran premio claramente es Sakura

Sasuke: _(Disgustado) _Me da igual cállense

_(Con las chicas)_

Ino:_ (Alegre) _Bueno tengo una sorpresa

Hinata: ¿Qué sorpresa?

Sakura: _(Feliz) _Nos iremos de viaje

Hinata: _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Cómo?

Ino: _(Mintiendo)_ Es que mis padres me pidieron si podíamos quedarnos una semana en la cabaña que tenemos en la isla de pascua y como no quiero estar sola le dije si podía invitarlas y me dijeron que si, ¿qué dicen?

Sakura: Yo ya dije que si

Hinata: Si claro será genial

Sakura: Eso si no le puedes decir a nadie sobre el viaje

Hinata: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Porque o si no lo mas probablemente es que tus padre quieran ir para vigilarte

Hinata: Muy cierto bueno no le diré a nadie

Sakura: Absolutamente a nadie ni a Naruto puedes

Hinata: _(Alegre)_ Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Ino: Iremos a la fiesta de hoy después al día siguiente es decir el sábado por la noche nos iríamos para llegar allá el domingo por la mañana

Hinata: Bueno estoy de acuerdo vamos con los chicos ya que después no los veremos por 1 semana _(Se van con los chicos)_

_(Con los chicos y chicas)_

Sai: (Riendo) Estas loco por Sakura te tiene comiendo de su mano

Sasuke: _(Enojado y gritando) No_ digan tonteras Sakura no me gusta

Naruto: _(Nervioso)_ Detrás de ti

Sasuke: _(Enojado) _Detrás de mí que, dobe?

Sakura:_ (Con la mirada agachada) _Así que no te gusto bueno un problema menos pero…

**_Continuara…._**


	9. Discusión por sentimientos y caídas

Ultimo anteriormente:

_(Con los chicos y chicas)_

Sai: (Riendo) Estas loco por Sakura te tiene comiendo de su mano

Sasuke: _(Enojado y gritando) No_ digan tonteras Sakura no me gusta

Naruto: _(Nervioso)_ Detrás de ti

Sasuke: _(Enojado) _Detrás de mí que, dobe?

Sakura:_ (Con la mirada agachada) _Así que no te gusto bueno un problema menos pero…

Ahora:

Hinata: Chicas yo me voy después vuelvo adiós _(Se va)_

Sakura: _(Con la mirada agachada)_ Así que no te gusto bueno un problema menos pero aunque yo pensaba que si por que… ya no importa

Sasuke: _(Sin saber que decir)_ Sakura yo…

Sakura: _(Interrumpiendo a Sasuke) _No digas nada ahorra palabras

Itachi: Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sasuke: _(Serio) _No ahora no puede

Sakura:_ (Subiendo la mirada) _Si mejor vamos a otra parte _(Le agarra el brazo a Itachi y se van los 2)_

Ino: _(Seria y enojada) _Sabias que Sakura había empezado a confiar en ti y a quererte o eres un idiota

Sasuke: _(Confundido)_ ¿Enserio?

Naruto: _(Preocupado)_ Sasuke la regaste

Sai: _(Serio)_ Es muy cierto

Sasuke: _(Enojado)_ Lo sé pero todo comenzó por tu culpa

_(Con Sakura y Itachi)_

Itachi: _(Serio)_ No le digas a nadie sobre mi madre

Sakura: _(Seria) _Lo se, entiendo

Itachi: _(Sonriendo y después bajando la mirada)_ Gracias y sabias que Deidara vuelve

Sakura:_ (Bajando la mirada) _Si lo supe hoy

Itachi: _(Serio) _¿Y qué aras?

Sakura: _(Triste)_ No lo sé lo más probable es que se me acerque y eso…

Itachi: _(La abraza) _Te aria muy mal entiendo

Sakura: _(Siguiendo el abrazo)_ Si

Itachi: _(Soltándola)_ Pero yo te ayudare a alejarlo

Sakura: _(Sonriendo)_ Gracias eres un gran amigo

Itachi: _(Sonriendo) _Pues claro si aria cualquier cosa por mi amiga de la infancia

Naruto: _(Aparece)_ ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

Itachi: _(Pensando)_ Es que…

Sakura: _(Resumiendo) _Es algo larga la historia

Naruto: _(Sonriendo)_ Bueno ya me voy adiós (Se va)

Itachi: _(Serio)_ Eso estuvo cerca

Sakura: _(Seria)_ Si demasiado

Itachi:_ (Serio)_ Hay que tener cuidado acuérdate nadie puede saber de todo como nosotros y como nació nuestra amistad ni siquiera Sasuke él está fuera de todo eso

Sakura: _(Sonriendo)_ Lo se lo tengo claro Itachi

Itachi: _(Sonriendo)_ Bueno hermosa me debo ir adiós _(Le besa la mejilla y se va)_

Narrando: Sakura se quedó parada mirando y pensando hasta que…

Ino: _(Preocupada) _Pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura: _(Saliendo de sus pensamientos_) No, No, nada

Hinata: _(Preocupada) _¿Estas bien?

Sakura: _(Asintiendo) _Si estoy bien

Naruto: _(Preocupado) _No parece eso

Sakura: _(Sonriendo) _No se preocupen bueno yo… me debo ir chicas hay practica ahora

Ino: _(Sonriendo) _Si vamos

Naruto: (_Sonriendo)_ Adiós amor _(Le da un beso)_

Hinata: _(Sonriendo) _Adiós

Ino: _(Sonrisa picarona)_ Un momento!

Sakura: ¿Ustedes son novios?

Los 2: _(Sonriendo y asintiendo)_ Si

Hinata: _(Riendo)_ Solo faltan Sakura y Sasuke que se vuelvan novios

Sakura: _(Agachando la cabeza)_ Eso no pasara debo irme adiós_ (Se va)_

Hinata: _(Confundida)_ ¿Que le paso?

Naruto: _(Serio)_ Él dijo que no le gustaba Sakura ella escucho eso y se puso mal y se fue

Hinata: Es obvio a Sakura le gusta Sasuke

Sasuke: _(Aparece)_ ¿Eso es cierto?

Ino: _(Nerviosa) _Mejor Hinata vámonos _(Le agarra el brazo a Hinata y se van)_

Naruto: Si es cierto tal como dijeron

Sasuke: _(Sonriendo)_ ¿Vamos a ver el entrenamiento de las chicas?

Sai: Bueno _(Se van)_

_Narrando: Cuando llegaron ellos las chicas estaban con su uniforme de porristas y estaban haciendo la pirámide con Sakura arriba, Sakura estaba pensando mucho perdiendo el equilibrio y también porque Karin la movía mucho para que ella callera…_

Sasuke: _(Gritando y corriendo)_ Sakura!

_Narrando: Antes de que Sakura callera al suelo Sasuke corrió hacia ella haciendo que Sakura callera en los brazos de Sasuke y los 2 cayeran al piso aun así Sakura se había doblado las piernas muy fuerte y le dolía mucho_

Sasuke: _(Parándose y ayudándola) (Preocupado) ¿_Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: _(Parándose) (Pensando: ME DUELE MUHO NO LES PUEDO DECIR)_ Si no fue nada

Sasuke: Que bueno

Ino: _(Preocupada) _¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

Hinata: _(Preocupada) _Caíste de metros

Sakura: _(Pensando: Me duele mucho pero no puedo quedarme_) No se preocupen estoy bien sigamos con la práctica

_Narrando: Aunque le doliera mucho a Sakura prefirió fingir que estaba bien y seguir con la práctica hasta que tocaron para entrar a las clases y…_

Ino: Listo, ¿vamos?

Sakura: _(Pensando: No aguanto más) _Adelántense

Sasuke: Si quieres me quedo

Sakura: No vete con los demás

Hinata: Bueno vamos _(Se van todos excepto Sakura)_

Gaara: _(Aparece de la oscuridad)_ Deberías dejar de fingir que estas bien

Itachi: _(Aparece al lado de Sakura)_ Gaara tiene razón ven siéntate

Sakura: Pero si estoy… _(Se cae al suelo)_

Itachi: _(Toma a Sakura y la ayuda a sentarse)_

Gaara: Debiste decirles la verdad a ellos

Sakura: (Un poco enojada) ¿Y para qué?

Gaara: _(Preocupado) _Para que te llevaran a ver cómo están tus piernas

Sakura: No necesito ayuda

Itachi: _(Alzando una ceja) _¿No?

Sakura: Bueno si un poco

Sasuke: _(Entra al gimnasio) (Pensando: Que pasa aquí)_

Itachi: _(Preocupado) _Te llevaremos a un hospital

Sakura: _(Haciendo puchero)_ No quiero ir Itachi

Itachi: _(Sonriendo y enojado un poco) _No te comportes como cuando eras pequeña porque te conozco muy bien y aun me acuerdo esos gestos que hacías

Gaara: _(Recordando un poco)_ Como olvidarlos si hacia como perrito

Sakura: Chicos por favor

Itachi: _(Preocupado y un poco enojado)_ No Sakura tenemos que ir

Sasuke: _(Confundido) _ ¿Ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?

Sakura: _(Enojada)_ Eso no te incumbe y vete

Itachi: _(Insistiendo)_ Sakura…

Sakura: _(Insistiendo)_ Itachi y Gaara…

Itachi: _(Preocupado y enojado)_ Vienes con nosotros quieras o no te puedes poner muy mal de las piernas

Sasuke: _(Confundido)_ Pero Sakura dijo que estaba bien y hasta siguió entrenando

Sakura: _(Mira a Itachi y a Gaara)_

Itachi: _(Enojado)_ Hermano ándate de Sakura nosotros nos ocupamos

Sasuke: _(Serio y enojado)_ Yo la conocí primero y yo la ayude primero

Gaara: _(Serio)_ Te equivocas nosotros la conocimos primero y nosotros la ayudamos primero

Sakura: _(Seria y enojada)_ Gaara tiene razón Sasuke vete por favor

Sasuke: _(Enojado)_ No quiero

Itachi: _(Enojado)_ Sasuke por favor de Sakura nosotros nos encargaremos así que ahora vete a clases

Sakura: _(Impaciente)_ Haceme ese favor Sasuke

Sasuke: Bueno_ (Se va)_

Itachi: Bueno ahora vamos a un hospital y después regresamos ya?

Sakura: _(Pone cara de perrito)_

Gaara: No pongas esas caras es por tu bien

Sakura:_ (Rindiéndose)_ Ya vamos

Itachi: Bueno

_Narrando: Gaara y Itachi ayudan a Sakura a caminar hasta el auto de Gaara el cual era rojo y un deportivo y se van al hospital al llegar allá entrar inmediatamente a una sala para que la atiendan_

Tockodima: _[Doctor] (Revisándole la pierna a Sakura) _No fue grave pero tampoco leve y Sakura tuviste suerte de que no fuera más grave, ¿cómo te paso esto?

Sakura: Yo y mi equipo de porristas hacíamos la pirámide y entonces de repente perdí el equilibrio y caí pero un amigo me alcanzo a atajar a pesar de eso me doble mucho las piernas por la caída

Itachi: Y además de eso siguió con el entrenamiento y dijo que no le paso nada

Gaara: Pero igual después de que nos enteramos nosotros preferimos traerla

Tockodima: _[Doctor]_ Que bueno que la trajeron o si no hubiera quedado muy mal y además sin poder hacer deporte o algo que sea físico por un tiempo o para siempre

Sakura: _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Enserio?

Tockodima:_ [Doctor] _Así es pero al menos te trajeron a tiempo aunque no podrás hacer deporte durante toda la próxima semana

Itachi: No se preocupe de eso nos encargaremos nosotros

Tockodima: _[Doctor]_ Bueno espero que sea así y bueno se pueden retirar

Los tres: Adiós doctor _(Se van)_

_Narrando: Después de salir del hospital se fueron al instituto y se dirigieron a la oficina por haberse saltado una clase_

Tsunade: ¿Y ustedes 3 donde estaban?

Sakura: Me caí de la pirámide y los chicos me quisieron llevar a un hospital

Gaara: Porque después de haberse caído siguió con el entrenamiento y además cuando nos enteramos después de 10 minutos fuimos y la preferimos llevar a un hospital

Tsunade: ¿Y estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: Si

Itachi: No completamente tiene que hacer reposo por toda la próxima semana pero al menos no fue algo más grave

Tsunade: Bueno menos mal (Escribiendo) Bueno aquí están sus pases para que entrenen a clase ahora están con Kakashi Sensei así que yo que ustedes me apuro para que no los dejen ausentes y además porque están por tocar para salir a receso

Sakura: (Cojeando) Bueno tía nos vemos

Tsunade: Adiós

Los 3: _(Se van)_

_Narrando: Los chicos ayudaron a Sakura hasta llegar a la puerta del salón la cual estaba cerrada…_

Sakura: Hasta aquí puedo seguir sola

Itachi: ¿Fingirás?

Sakura: Si y no me detengan

Gaara: ¿Y si te lastimas más?

Sakura: Cuando me ven caer al suelo ahí sí pueden ayudarme todo el día

Itachi: Bueno

Sakura:_ (Toca la puerta)_

Kakashi: _(Abre la puerta) _¿Y porque llegan a esta hora?

Itachi: _(Le pasa los pases para entrar)_

Kakashi: A bueno

_(Tocan campana y salen todos del salón)_

Itachi: Bueno no alcanzamos a entrar pero no quedamos ausentes

Sakura: _(Abraza a Itachi y a Gaara)_ Gracias chicos

Itachi: Para eso están los amigos

Gaara: Muy cierto

Ino: _(Aparece)_ ¿Sakura en dónde estabas?

Sakura: _(Pensando)_ Yo…

Itachi: Ella estaba con nosotros es que la llevamos a dar un paseo porque no quería entrar a clase

Gaara: Entonces como nosotros tampoco queríamos preferimos acompañarla para que no fuera sola

Ino: Eso explica todo

Sasuke: Sakura, Gaara e Itachi tenemos que hablar…

**_Continuara…_**


	10. Idas y vueltas y mas complicaciones

Anteriormente:

Itachi: Bueno no alcanzamos a entrar pero no quedamos ausentes

Sakura: _(Abraza a Itachi y a Gaara)_ Gracias chicos

Itachi: Para eso están los amigos

Gaara: Muy cierto

Ino: _(Aparece)_ ¿Sakura en dónde estabas?

Sakura: _(Pensando)_ Yo…

Itachi: Ella estaba con nosotros es que la llevamos a dar un paseo porque no quería entrar a clase

Gaara: Entonces como nosotros tampoco queríamos preferimos acompañarla para que no fuera sola

Ino: Eso explica todo

Sasuke: Sakura, Gaara e Itachi tenemos que hablar…

Ahora:

Sasuke: Sakura, Gaara e Itachi tenemos que hablar…

Sakura: ¿De que?

Itachi: ¿Que pasa?

Sasuke: ¿Pueden explicar que pasa?

Gaara: No se puede

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Gaara: Ahora no hay tiempo, ¿vamos?

Sakura: Si vamos

Itachi: Lo siento hermano

(Se van los 3)

Ino: ¿Qué fue todo eso? pensé que Sakura no era amiga de ellos 2

Sasuke: Sakura no es lo que aparenta

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sasuke: Porque aprendo de a poco de ella y voy comprendiendo

Hinata: Esta así contigo por lo que dijiste además ellos son amigos

Ino: ¿Enserio?

Hinata: Claro, si fueron compañeros de curso cuando eran pequeños bueno es lo único que se

Sasuke: ¿Ustedes no estuvieron con ella cuando entro al colegio?

Ino: No solo nos vimos una vez cuando éramos pequeñas pero solo vernos no hablarnos, nosotras nos conocimos en séptimo básico y ahí nos volvimos amigas

Hinata: Y también porque mi padre quería comprometer a Neji con Ino pero porque Neji se enamoró eso cambio

Sai: Menos mal

Naruto: _(Molestando a Sai_) O si no Sai estaría solo, solito, sin nadie, abandonado

Sai: Si, si ya entendieron Naruto

Sasuke: Hay muchas cosas raras, ¿tienen entrenamiento la próxima semana?

Ino: ¿Nosotras?

Sasuke: Si ustedes

Hinata: Am… bueno… etto…

Ino: Nos tenemos que ir _(Se van las 2)_

_(Con Gaara, Sakura e Itachi)_

Sakura: Gracias chicos por todo

Gaara: Estamos y estaremos siempre para ti cuenta con nosotros para todo

Itachi: Exacto y acuérdense nadie puede saber

Gaara: Lo sabemos no es necesario que lo repitas

Itachi: Sakura, ¿qué aras?

Sakura: ¿Sobre qué?

Itachi: El entrenamiento

Sakura: No vendré se cancela por toda la próxima semana además no estaré aquí

Gaara: ¿Cómo?

Sakura: Por cosas del destino tengo que viajar a un lugar

Itachi: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sakura: Por toda la próxima semana y no le digan a nadie

Los 2: Ok

Gaara: ¿Y con quien iras a ese viaje?

Sakura: Sola

Gaara: No puedes ir sola y si te pasa algo

Itachi: Gaara tiene razón no puedes ir sola

Sakura: Se la creyeron, claro que no voy sola

Los 2: ¿Entonces?

Sakura: Iré con Hinata y Ino pero los padres de Hinata no saben que saldrá de viaje y los padres de Ino andan de viaje así que no sabrán nada

Itachi: ¿Y Tsunade?

Sakura: Ella y ustedes son los únicos que sabrán así que no digan nada, ¿lo prometen?

Los 2: Si

Sakura: Estaré en contacto con ustedes

Itachi: Mas te vale o si no…

Sakura: ¿O si no que?

Itachi: O si no buscaremos donde te fuiste de viaje y te traeremos acá

Sakura: No les creo

Gaara: Recuerda la última vez que saliste de viaje

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Sakura: (Relajada) Que rico clima me encanto venir_

_Ino: (Sonriendo) Si y nos escapamos_

_Hinata: (Confundida) ¿Porque no les dijiste a los chicos?_

_Sakura: Porque no quería_

_Gaara: (Aparece de un de repente) Hiciste mal al no avisarnos_

_Sakura: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_Itachi: (Enojado) Tiene razón Gaara así que las 3 se vienen con nosotros_

_Las 3: Nos negamos_

_Gaara: (Sonriendo) Ahora verán_

_Narrando: Las personas que están en la playa los quedaron mirando pero de igual modo empezaron a subir a cada una a un avión a la fuerza hasta que subieron a las 3 y se las llevaron a sus hogares_

_(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)_

Sakura: Nunca lo olvidare todas las personas que estaban ahí nos quedaron mirando además después de 1 semana salimos los 5 en la revista

Itachi: Si muy cierto y nos veíamos bien

Gaara: Mentira ya que salimos agarrando a cada una de las chicas de los pies y de las manos y además fue todo un escandalo

Ino: (Aparece) ¿Sakura tienes todo listo?

Hinata: Cállate Ino

Sakura: Si todo

Hinata: ¿Les dijiste?

Sakura: Obvio o si no pasaría lo mismo de la otra vez

Ino: Mejor que les hayas dicho para que no pase lo mismo de la otra vez

Hinata: Como olvidarlo si fue un escandalo

Itachi: Gracias a nosotros salieron en las revistas

Gaara: Itachi fue un escándalo o que no te acuerdas que además de lo de las revistas había mucho paparazzi afuera de nuestros hogares

Las 3: Todo por su culpa chicos

Naruto: ¿Hola de que hablaban?

Sakura: De recuerdos

Naruto: ¿Ustedes se conocían desde pequeños?

Sakura: (Mintiendo) Itachi y Gaara los conocí en sexto básico un año antes de que conociera a las chicas

Itachi: Así es

Sai: Eso suena lógico creo

Sasuke: (Aparece) Para mí no

Sakura: A mi me da igual tu opinión

Sasuke: Sakura debo hablar contigo…

Sakura: (Interrumpiéndolo y gritando) ME DA IGUAL YO NO QUIERO

Sasori: (Aparece) Sakura hay un problema

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasori: Sakura, Itachi, Gaara nos tenemos que ir ahora

Sakura: Bueno

Itachi: ¿Algo malo?

Gaara: Pues claro por eso dice problema

Hinata: Pero Sakura acuérdate de lo que hablamos

Ino: Tienes que quedarte

Sakura: Les prometo que volveré

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

_Narrando: Sasori le agarra la mano a Sakura y se la lleva mientras que Gaara e Itachi van detrás de ellos_

Naruto: ¿Alguien me podría decir que pasa?

Ino: Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos aunque…

Sasuke: ¿Aunque qué?

Ino: Algo parecido paso cuando íbamos en séptimo excepto que los padres de Itachi los retiraron a Gaara, Itachi, Sasori y Sakura nadie sabe que paso ese día ya que ellos 4 después faltaron por una semana y nadie sabe él porque

Naruto: ¿No que Sasuke estaba en séptimo con ustedes?

Sasuke: No a mí me tenían en otro colegio cuando era pequeño y en Japón no aquí

Hinata: Además de eso después de la semana que faltaron a Sakura la encontramos llorando en el baño siendo que ella nunca lloraba esa fue la primera y última vez que la vimos mal hasta ahora por lo que paso después de eso su cara solo muestra alegría aunque yo pienso que Sakura solo oculta su tristeza

Ino: Hinata tiene razón yo pienso lo mismo además de eso no nos quiso decir por qué y la última vez que preguntamos por eso ella y los chicos se fueron por una semana a otro país

Naruto: ¿Y los dejaron irse sus padres así no más sin avisar ni nada?

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
